Encontrar quien soy
by Zzlash305
Summary: Enishi le ha borrado la memoria a Kaoru haciéndole creer que kenshin la vendió con el nombre de Iusta y ahora ella le pertenece pero a Kaoru no le molesta la idea pues la ah cambiado radicalmente pero el podrá resistirse a la belleza y dulzura de su nueva compañera
1. Capítulo 1 Alguna manera

Este es un fic que escribí con la creencia de que a pesar de todo se puede esperar algo mejor recuerden: ++++++++++es cambio de escena no olviden dejar un comentario songfic PASSION PIT - I'll Be Alright si pueden escúchenla graxias!

Encontrar quien soy

Capítulo 1: ALGUNA MANERA

Enishi durante varios días había pensado la forma de hacer la estancia de la mujer un poco menos molesta, pero por más que lo intentara no se le ocurría nada ni siquiera algo, hasta que la digna inspiración vino al fin hacerle **perder la **memoria, eso podía hacer otra forma de jinchuu haciendo sufrir a battousai con el remordimiento de saber que todo era su culpa, pero todavía había un problema cómo? Había oído en algún lugar sobre una pastillas con las que lograría el efecto tan solo con dárselas por 3 días comenzaría a perder el conocimiento de sus recuerdos.

Pasaron 3 días pero en toda su estancia ella no le había hablado ni siquiera mirado

++++++++++++++++++++Flashback++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Tienes hambre? - no hubo respuesta alguna

-No es bueno que no contestes si te preguntan algo-pero nada cambio

+++++++++++++++++Fin del Flashback++++++++++++++++++++++++

Él le dejaba la comida y en ratos ella la comía hasta que el gran día llego. Era de noche él estaba inquieto pensando en si tal vez estaba dando resultado u en un impulso él ya estaba en su cuarto, la encontró tirada cerca de la ventana la cargo en brazos maravillándose de sentir el aroma de su piel cremosa así la tuvo un rato viendo la suavidad de su piel, su largo cabello, sus labios carnosos que le pedían a gritos los juntara con los suyos, sus largas pestañas y se preguntó que rayos hacía con el battousai tan embelesado estaba que no se había dado cuenta de que ella ya había despertado encontrándose en brazos de un hombre totalmente **desconocido** para ella, pero él le devolvió la mirada encontrando sus hermosos ojos azules mirándolo fijamente algo confundida y el silencio se rompió cuando ella hablo:

-Quien eres tú?

Había funcionado su plan había funcionado


	2. Chapter 2 Casi una niña

Graxias por seguir leyendo significa mucho songfic esta vez es PASSION PIT – constant conversations (amo esta banda)

Cap. 2: Casi una niña +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Quien eres tú?

-Enishi Yukishiro, tu nuevo dueño

-Dueño-dijo mientras se levantaba de sus brazos

-Y quién soy yo?

-Tu nombre es…es Iusta

-Iusta….pero como es que usted es mi dueño?

-Un hombre llamado battousai…..él te vendió

-Ya veo…y porque usted me compro?

-Porque eres hermosa….y los demás hombres planeaban hacer otras cosas contigo

-Ahhhh y que quiere hacer usted?

-Bueno yo quiero que tú…..tú me hagas compañía

-Entiendo, una última pregunta cómo es que no recuerdo nada?

-No, lo sé, cuando te traje ya estabas así

-Entiendo, bueno, tratare de recordar, mientras tanto hare lo que usted quiera como agradecimiento

-Está bien y lo primero que quiero que hagas es que te sientes conmigo a platicar-dijo con una sonrisa casi cínica

-Bien

Así pasaron más de 2 semanas Iusta era una persona dulce, feliz a pesar de no recordar nada, pero más aún ella era desconcertante para él, era algo divertido verla mientras caminaba de puntas sobre la balaustrada del balcón con una sonrisa lo que le encantaba era lo que para él representaba una mujer bella en yukata blanca en el atardecer caminando como si el mundo no existiera le parecía una buena forma de vivir lástima que eso le quedaba mejor a ella.

Algunas veces él le daba luces de bengala, que ella recibió con mucha alegría solía salir al patio delantero a encenderlas durante la noche mientras Enishi la veía desde el balcón con una mirada de tristeza por tener que mentirle.

-Pronto hermana- decía con la mirada baja- Pronto la devolveré en cuanto jinchuu acabe

-Señor, está bien- decía la mujer parada en la puerta. Pero en un impulso el corrió a abrazarla y para su sorpresa él se desmayó.

-Ahhhh es algo pesado, señor.

-Listo! – decía victoriosa llevándolo a la cama

_Es apuesto-_ se dijo -_ahhhh no pienses esas cosas _

Y dándole un beso en la mejilla se fue sin mirar atrás pues ella ya sabía lo que le pasaba, había caído totalmente enamorada de él. 


	3. Chapter 3 No eres tu? entonces quien?

Songfic o si! Esta vez Ellie Goulding-Hanging on

Encontrar quien soy

Capítulo 3: No eres tú?, entonces quién?

Ella….Kaoru…Iusta quien fuera ella ahora era aún más desconcertante y un poco más…adictiva…si a el ella le parecía adictiva una cosa que a el no le gustaba mucho…el odiaba sentir que tenía la necesidad de ver a una niña a cada segundo…pero ella siempre estaba aquí

-Señor Enishi

-Pasa algo?

-Ehh...no lo que pasa es que necesito preguntarle algo

-Dime, entonces

-Bueno, yo tengo familia?

-No, ya no tus familiares murieron ya

-Ya veo…y yo estoy sola entonces?

-Digamos que si

-Señor, puedo preguntarle algo?

-Qué?

-Yo…emm…. Me voy a quedar haciéndole compañía para siempre?

-Te molesta

-No es que no entiendo porque me sigue teniendo aquí de todas formas yo no le sirvo de nada….. o si?

-No pero no siempre es bueno estar solo- dijo acercándose a pequeña distancia de ella

-Bueno no, pero…..

-Pero acaso es que no te gusta estar conmigo?

-Emm.. es tan solo un poco de desconfianza

-Entonces tendré que hacer que confíes en mi- dijo tomándola por la nuca y estrechándola contra si en un beso casi asfixiante

_-Ayyyy no pero que está haciendo se supone que solo soy su compañía _

_-Sus labios….sus labios, no sé cómo me tarde tanto en hacer esto _

-Ya basta! – dijo separándose bruscamente de el para alejarse rápidamente y correr a su habitación

El tan solo la vio correr lejos de el con el rostro sonrojado y unas cuantas lagrimas saliendo del mar que eran sus ojos.

Entro en su habitación llorando pero que había pasado, los recuerdos del momento volvían a su mente los labios de Enishi besando salvaje y apasionadamente los suyos…no…no….no y ahora que se suponía que iba a hacer, ella por supuesto que estaba enamorada de él, pero su corazón le dolía inmensamente como si el no fuera realmente la persona que ella quería.

Comenzaron a brotar….recuerdos y más recuerdos algunos de su infancia y otros de su adolescencia, con cada lagrima derramada aparecían más pistas de lo que el misterio de su vida era para todos, pero nada de palabras, nada, como se suponía que recordaría algo a ese paso, ella necesitaba nombres, aspectos, palabras, lugares, y esa cosa que le hacía dolerle mucho tanto en su mente como en su ya lastimado corazón

Pero en un momento determinado todo desapareció dejándola con aun más dudas pero el sueño pudo por fin con ella y cayo rendida en el suelo.

Ella…..ahora lo entendía todo él estaba enamorado perdidamente de ella, no lo podía negar era inútil…pero no sabia como había llegado ese sentimiento hasta ese punto.

Tal vez eran su bellos ojos, o su piel cremosa, sus largas pestañas, su cabello negro azulado, su sonrisa, su aroma o sus labios….si sus labios el haberlos besado de esa manera le habían dado una pista de lo que significaba ella para el pero no podía decírselo por lo menos no ahora

Se recostó en su cama, esperando que en sus sueños su hermana estuviera ahí pero no

+++++++++++++++++Sueño de Enishi+++++++++++++++++++++++

A lo lejos se veía ella Kaoru sentada en el pasto en un bello jardín lleno de jazmines se veía perfecta vestida con yukata blanca su cabello suelto con un ramo de rosas en las manos.

Corrió hasta quedar en frente de ella ahí estaba la mentira que él había creado se había vuelto realidad, Kaoru tenía el pecho ensangrentado como si la sangre nunca fuera a acabar, la cicatriz en su mejilla y las manos llenas de sangre por las rosas que le clavaban sus espinas a la piel de sus manos… atrás de ella estaba Tomoe sin ninguna sonrisa solo un rostro que vislumbraba decepción.

+++++++++++++++++Fin del sueño de Enishi++++++++++++++++++++

-Tomoe! Estas decepcionada de mi cierto?, perdóname

Así como se sentía Tomoe se sentía el decepcionado de haberle hecho daño a alguien inocente que para colmo ahora era la persona que él quería proteger hasta siempre


	4. Cap 4 Lagrimas salpicadas de sufrimiento

K onda lectores….después de un descanso leyendo mis fics favoritos: EL DESPERTAR –Lady-Cin y EL DESEO – Nadeshiko Miko he vuelto con uno de mis fics favoritos kmo siempre este es un songfic : 30STM- Oblivion

Encontrar quien soy

Capítulo 4: Lagrimas salpicadas de sufrimiento

En Rakuninmura:

Lo he perdido todo, quien fuera el cielo para castigarme de esta manera será que realmente lo merezco el haber causado tanto dolor a tantas personas para acabar con tantas vidas intentando redimirme me he olvidado de muchas personas como Enishi, tal vez sea eso el haberme olvidado de una sola persona me costó mucho y lo que más me duele es que te perdí a ti que eras mi todo mi luz, mi alma, mi vida no sé si esto fue para mejor pero los recuerdos no se borran aquella maldita noche donde mi pesadilla comenzó mate a Akira, tome la felicidad de Tomoe para seguir con su vida, le quite todo a Enishi, y por eso él se ha robado mi vida tu: Kaoru-dono

Tal vez estés feliz de saber que por fin podrás descansar de tanto luchar de tanto cuidarme de tanto sonreír aunque estés triste tan solo te pido que me dejes conservar tu recuerdo pero no llorando como tantas veces lo hiciste cada vez que recuerdo el día en que me fui para luchar con Shishio el recuerdo de tus lagrimas se hace cada vez más doloroso cada que me acuerdo tengo ganas de gritar de quitarme la vida para ir contigo pero es como si en mi corazón tu siguieras sonriendo. Espérame Kaoru-dono que te voy a encontrar y volverás a sonreír para mí.

En la casa de playa:

Tu Kaoru ahora te has convertido en todo lo que necesito para vivir, me duele hacerte sufrir, pero, acaso tú quieres irte de mi lado deseas ir con él, o acaso deseas quedarte conmigo.

Es extraño como pueden ser la misma y ser tan distintas:

Tu Kaoru, permaneces fiel a ese pobre diablo quien solo te ha causado tristeza y dolor igual que hizo con mi hermana te has con vertido ahora en un recuerdo ya algo lejano: Bonita, cabello largo, ojos brillantes azules, labios rosados, cuerpo perfecto. Es posible que seas tú quien ocupa mi corazón pero es más que seguro que tu ocupas el de el tú y solo tu .

Pero porque lo quieren tú y mi hermana lo aman, lo aman con todo su ser y eso es irremediable no puedo hacer nada para que mi hermana vuelva, así como no puedo hacer nada para sacarlo de tu corazón déjenme gritar de dolor y desesperación que me duele que nadie me ame, solo ella

Tu Iusta, eres la única que de verdad me ama con todo su corazón has hecho tanto por mi cada cosa te pido tú me las das sin siquiera preguntar eres de alguna manera todo lo que siempre soñé: cómo? Simple yo te hice así y por más que quiera negarlo así te hice y así te amo.

Dulce, hermosa incluso más que Kaoru, pero acaso más bondadosa, no lo sé, si tal vez supiera que eres tú y que Kaoru se ha ido estaría más feliz.

Ámame todo lo que puedas que soy tuyo, tuyo para siempre, pero solo te pido que jamás llores por el quiero que tus lagrimas sean solo mías, porque sé que el pronto llegara y te llevara lejos de mí y entonces será que recordaras quien eres y te olvidaras de mí.


End file.
